Swim fins have been in use for many years by recreational swimmers and divers. The typical swim fin, however, attaches to the swimmer's foot much in the manner of a shoe. Therefore, standard swim fins are generally put on once the swimmer is in the water, if the swimmer is entering from a beach. If the swim fins are put on while the swimmer is on the beach, walking becomes extremely difficult, so much so, that swimmers wearing fins on land will usually walk backwards in and out of the water. Nevertheless, swim fins are popular as they increase the water-pushing power of the swimmer's legs, thereby increasing the swimmer's speed through the water and helping the swimmer stay afloat more easily.